A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), which is one of the capacitor components, is a chip type capacitor which is mounted on a printed circuit board of various electronic products of image devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP), a computer, a smartphone, a mobile phone, and the like to serve to charge or discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages of miniaturization, high capacity, and ease of mounting. In recent years, multilayer ceramic capacitors, used for mobile devices, automobile components or the like, need to have a high level of mechanical strength and should be able to withstand environments in which they may be subjected to repeated external shocks, vibrations, severe temperatures and humidity. In particular, when a capacitor is mounted on a substrate and used, stress may be applied to the capacitor due to bending of the substrate or the like. Cracks may occur in the capacitor due to the stress, which may cause problems such as a short failure of an internal electrode.